


the end

by halkoya (inkedbunnies)



Series: spinning top [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Slight Descriptions of Injuries, hints at being abandoned or left behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedbunnies/pseuds/halkoya
Summary: bambam is in search of the end





	the end

**Author's Note:**

> decided to try writing some drabbles with the song titles from got7’s latest album hehe
> 
> anyway, i’m not too sure how to tag this one correctly so here goes - there are some hints of abandonment and slight descriptions of injuries, so if you’re uncomfortable with this, please stop here.
> 
> otherwise, please venture forth and let me know what you think about this!

Bambam is at his wit’s end.

His hands are bruised, tattered and torn from grazing the hedges repeatedly. 

He feels the barely healed welts breaking at each new branch he caress, but he continues.

He needs to push on - for the sake of his sanity. 

At some point, Bambam finds himself at a gorgeous array of flowers meticulously arranged within the greenery. Thoughtlessly, he reaches out for the single red anemone flower hidden among the roses. 

He almost scoffs at himself. Of course the only flower that catches his eye is the one that symbolises death. 

_Or forsaken love._ His mind whispers. 

Not that he needed anymore reminders, the large wound along his forearm serves as his constant throbbing bitter truth. 

He hastily wipes the traitorous tears and soldiers on. 

He is determined to find the end of this maze. 

**Author's Note:**

> my poor baby bambam :(


End file.
